


Markiplier x Reader: Be Mine, Late Valentine!

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, its late i know, just shutuup, markipliergame, valentines day, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend won't stop bugging you to ask Mark out because of Valentine's Day! How are Mark and you going to fix your crushing predicament?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Be Mine, Late Valentine!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this is really late for Valentine's Day (which was, like, two weeks ago). Remember, I post originally on DeviantArt, so it was early for that and on time the next day. Enjoy anyways! x

Damn your friend and her relentlessness.  
She would just not shut up about anything once her mind was set, and when that happened, it became annoying. Very annoying.  
Today was no different than any other day.  
“My God, just tell him!” she drawled again for the umpteenth time as the two of you sat on your bed in your room.  
“No!” you replied, pushing her limp figure off of your shoulder, making her bounce into a regular sitting position. “I don’t need to. It’s going to mess up everything.”  
“But what about the most profound bond you two have?”  
“Do not bring your TV shows into this, (FN).”  
“Fine. Maybe I’ll warp back and make you do it then.”  
“No. Who are you, Anderson?”  
“No! Look who’s making the fandom references now.”  
“Considering that’s the only one I’ve been in, yeah, I’ll do that one. But none of your Doctor Who, Super-gay-tral stuff right now.”  
“Please! Just give him a note!” Her face changed into one of pure horror: an idea machine. “No, give him a love letter. It’s almost Valentine’s Day anyways!”  
“Dude, Valentine’s Day was yesterday.” (FN) checked her phone.  
“Oh, yeah.” She stayed quiet for a minute. You hoped she didn’t open her mouth again, but no such luck. “Then give him a funny card! Something like... ‘For you, everyday is Valentine’s Day!’”  
“Look at Ms. Slogan Machine over here. I’m not giving him a card!”  
“Just. Do. It.”  
“I’m. Not. Going. To.” (FN) rolled her eyes.  
“Ugh, fine,” she sighed. “Go be lonely, then.”  
“I’m not lonely,” you shot back, then smiled. “I have my two best friends, one of which is a being made of annoyance.”  
“I hope you mean him.”  
“No, I mean you.”  
“Whatever.” (FN) opened the door, only to bump into your other friend.  
“Whoops, sorry,” his deep voice came through as he pushed past into your room. “Potential model coming through.”  
“More like full-on ego,” you said.  
“The more self-confidence, the better.”  
“Later, guys,” (FN) said as she left, though not before turning and giving you a glare that clearly said, “Do it, or I will.”  
“Goodbye, slogan machine,” you called after her, closing your eyes and rubbing them.  
“Slogan machine?” the deep voice asked.  
“Yeah,” you replied, opening your eyes and looking over at your best friend, Mark.  
Mark Fischbach, the guy you had been friends with since your move to LA.  
Also Mark Fischbach, the guy you really, really liked, and not just as a friend.  
“So, I kind of need you downstairs,” Mark said finally.  
“Alright, then,” you said, standing and stretching as Mark jumped through your doorway and thumped down the stairs. You followed, and suddenly, you panicked. Had Mark broken something? Was he throwing a party? Had he suddenly bred a new species?  
...Did he do something for Valentine’s Day?  
“What do you need?” you asked as you reached the bottom of the stairs. None of the crazy expectations were real, as you saw Mark simply sitting at your computer, tapping his fingers.  
“I forgot your password for your computer,” he said, urging you to sit with him. “I need to show you this awesome thing I just made yesterday.”  
“You mean ‘Forever Alone Day’?” you questioned, typing in your password as you sat down in the second wheely chair.  
“Whatever you want to call it,” Mark replied as your computer booted up and displayed your desktop. “Okay, YouTube...”  
“What is this so-called thing I have to watch?”  
“You’ll see.” Mark typed ever so quickly, and you saw the video on his channel, Markiplier, load before it started.  
It was simply a funny video, one everyone was in. Mark, Wade, Bob, even you at one point. His Photobooth Fun, Drunk Minecraft, even the Slender video you featured in that wasn’t very funny anyways. As the video bar reached near the end, you laughed at his impression of Benedict Cumberbatch, or, according to Mark, Bergleflangle Cinnabuns.  
“This is really funny,” you commented as you looked over at Mark.  
“Sh, hold on, watch this part,” Mark shushed you as the clip faded out.  
“Hello, everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to...,” the Mark in the video started before cutting himself off, “well, this isn’t a gaming video obviously. You know what it is?” He threw his arms in the air. “It’s a Valentine’s Day video!” Video Mark smiled wide and dropped his arms. “And, for all of you out there with different time-zones, just know that for you, everyday is Valentine’s Day with Markiplier!” Video Mark then cleared his throat. “Now, for the awesome part...,” he paused for a moment, “...that I’m afraid none of you will see. Future-me is probably watching this video with someone right now, and for future-me, well... I’ll let you say it.” You didn’t get to hear his outro to the video, because the real Mark paused the video and turned to you.  
“Want to be my Valentine a day late?’ he asked you. You turned to look at him in disbelief.  
“Uh...,” you said, but couldn’t form a complete sentence. “Repeat that please?”  
“Will you be my late Valentine?” he asked in a slow, monotonous voice.  
“Me.”  
“Yes.”  
“Like, me-me.”  
“You-you.”  
“Really?”  
“Would I have made this video if I were joking?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe.”  
“Oh, come on.”  
“Sure.”  
“Yeah. Wait, what?”  
“I can be your late Valentine.”  
“Awesome!” It went silent for a moment.  
Mark leaned forward. Your eyes were on your lap, head slumped a bit, and when you raised it...  
You headbutt Mark in the face.  
"Oh, crap, damn it!" you cursed, holding your forehead.  
"Nope, my fault," Mark said, leaning back and rubbing his nose. "Shouldn't have leaned in when you weren't looking."  
"Yeah... Wait, leaned in?" You stared at him. "Were you... Like, were you going to kiss me?"  
"Uh... Yeah."  
"Oh. Sorry. I guess I ruined the moment..."  
"No, it's okay."  
"Maybe hold off on it for a bit." Mark nodded as you played with the edges of your long-sleeved shirt.  
"Okay," Mark said, then added, "How about now?" You laughed.  
"No."  
"Okay... Now?"  
"No!" Your grin was wide now.  
"Yeah, alright... It's now, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"No." Mark pointed at you and chucked.  
"Nice one." It went silent for a moment, maybe two before Mark turned to you and moved your chin towards him. "You know what? It's now." He leaned forward and kissed you suddenly, but chastely. As he pulled away, you grinned and punched his arm lightly. "Hey, what was that for?" he laughed.  
"You totally snaked that kiss in," you said, blushing fiercely.  
"They call me Mr. Smooth."  
"Oh, really? Smooth enough for this?" You leaned in this time, kissing him longer and more passionately, which he didn't expect from you.  
"Uh...," he said when you pulled away, "maybe?"  
"Mr. Smooth, my ass."  
"Should I kiss that, too?" You laughed at a loud volume.  
"Sure, if you'd like," you joked.  
"Fine, you're Mr. Smooth, then."  
"No, I'd be Mrs. Smooth."  
"Mr. and Mrs. Smooth. I'd see that movie."  
"You don't have to. We're already in it." Suddenly, your door burst open and (FN) jumped inside.  
"Oh, my God, Mark, I just saw your video," she pant out. "Did it... Wait, it was for (YN)?"  
"Uh... Yeah," Mark replied.  
"Did it happen?"  
"I guess, yes, it did." (FN) squeaked and ran forward to hug you both by the necks.  
"My OTP!" she screeched. She jumped up. "(YN), now you two can become a canon ship!"  
"We have a ship?" you asked in disbelief.  
"God, haven't you ever been on Tumblr?" She rolled her eyes and pushed past you and Mark to use the keyboard for your computer. As Mark and you exchanged a glance, you both knew what you were thinking.  
"You know, this is stupid," you said.  
"Yeah, Valentine's Day is so cheesy," Mark agreed. "I mean, it might not work."  
"We should call it quits." (FN) stopped and turned.  
"What?" she screeched. "No! You two are meant to be! My OTP! The basis of all love ever! The ship that sails itself! The-"  
"God, we're kidding," Mark said, laughing.  
"Jeez, you're gullible," you added. (FN) breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Good," she said, then went back to the computer screen. "Now where is that fanfiction I wrote..."


End file.
